Bag
English Etymology , from , cognate with Old French , . Pronunciation * , * , * * Noun # A flexible container made of cloth, paper, plastic, etc. # A ladies' handbag # One’s preference. #: Acid House is not my '''bag', I prefer the more traditional styles of music.'' # An ugly woman. # The cloth-covered pillow used for first, second, and third base. #: The grounder hit the '''bag' and bounced over the fielder’s head. # First, second, or third base. #: He headed back to the '''bag'.'' # A breathalyzer, so named because it formerly had a plastic bag over the end to measure a set amount of breath. # A collection of objects, disregarding order, but (unlike a set) in which elements may be repeated. Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (ħaqí:ba) , (jáyyib) , (kīs) * Armenian: , , * Bulgarian: , , , * Chinese: 包 (bāo), 袋 (dài) * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , , , * French: , , (regional) * German: , , , * Greek: , * Hungarian: , , , , * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 鞄 (かばん, kaban), 袋 (ふくろ, fukuró) * Latvian: soma , maiss * Norwegian: , * Polish: torba , torebka , worek * Russian: ''with handles, , of plastic or paper * Scottish Gaelic: màileid * Spanish: bolsa , saco , cartucho , funda , jaba , talego * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Thai: * West Frisian: * Finnish: * Irish: * Norwegian: * Finnish: * Swahili: * : qese , thes * : zorro * : sac'h , seier * : bossa , sac * : kesa , vreća , džak * : תיק (tyq) * : poki * : tas * : sacco, bursa * : 자루 (jaru), 포대 (包袋, podae), 가방 (gabang) * : çewal , tûr , torbe , kîs , telîs , çante , * : पिशवी (pishavī) * : (kiseh) * : saco * : torba, borša (informal) * : mfuko * : సంచి (samci) (1) * : torba * : bao (1), túi Verb # To put into a bag. # To catch or kill, especially when fishing or hunting. #: We '''bagged' three deer yesterday.'' # To gain possession of something, or to make first claim on something. # To be caught by the police. # To bring a woman one met on the street with one. # To laugh uncontrollably. # To criticise sarcastically. # To provide artificial ventilation with a bag valve mask (BVM) resuscitator. Related terms * airbag, air bag * bagboy * baggage * bag lady * bag lunch * bag of bones * bagger * baggy * beanbag * binbag * carrier bag * dilly bag * doggy bag * double bagger * douche bag * handbag * gladstone bag * goody bag, goodie bag * grab bag * holdall, carryall, tote, tote bag * kitbag * let the cat out of the bag * mixed bag * moneybag * overnight bag * paper bag * plastic bag * shopping bag * sickbag * sleeping bag * teabag * toolbag * windbag Translations * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , , in een zak , in een zak (may be Belgian) * Finnish: , pussiin * French: * Icelandic: , * Interlingua: * Japanese: に入れる (かばん に いれる, kaban ni ireru), にいれる (ふくろ に いれる, fukuro ni ireru) * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: (''game), (fish), (fish or live animals), (anything) * Icelandic: * Japanese: 仕留める (しとめる, shitomeru) * Norwegian: * Thai: * : సాధించు (saadhimcu) Descendants * Korean: (baek) Anagrams * * AGB * BGA * gab * GBA Category:1000 English basic words Category:Containers ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Adverb # behind Noun # behind, bottom, butt, buttocks # seat (part of clothing) Synonyms * bagdel, ende, røv (informal) * buksebag Inflection Preposition # behind Etymology 2 Verbal noun to . Noun # pastry Synonyms * bagværk Verb # ---- Meriam Noun # cheek Category:ulk:Anatomy ---- Norwegian Etymology Loanword from through . Pronunciation * , Alternative spellings * bagg Noun # A purse more or less similar to a bag or a sack. # On a baby carriage: a detachable part of the carriage to lie on. Inflection ---- Rohingya Etymology From Noun # tiger ---- Swedish Etymology From the word . Noun # A kind of large bag; a duffel bag ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From . Noun # cheek Synonyms * masa Category:tcs:Anatomy ar:bag br:bag da:bag de:bag et:bag el:bag es:bag fr:bag ga:bag gl:bag ko:bag hy:bag hr:bag io:bag id:bag it:bag kn:bag kk:bag sw:bag ku:bag lo:bag hu:bag ml:bag my:bag nl:bag ja:bag pl:bag pt:bag ro:bag ru:bag simple:bag fi:bag sv:bag ta:bag te:bag th:bag tr:bag tk:bag uk:bag vi:bag zh:bag